Deep Thoughts
by lil'hawkeye3
Summary: What goes on in the mind of the Young Justice heroes? With the fate of the world at stake, they might want to take a closer look at themselves...
1. Nightwing

**Simple explanation for this: I was bored! Anyways, hope you guys like these very random thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plots. Oh, and spoiler alert for Season 2 if you haven't seen it!**

* * *

Secrets.

His life revolved around secrets.

His friends, the ones his trusted his life with, they didn't even know who he truly was.

Sometimes _he_ forgot who he truly was.

All because of secrets.

Which was why everyone was in this mess.

The Light kept secrets.

The Team kept secrets.

The League kept secrets.

And so did he.

Secrets were the reason why one of his oldest friends was thought to be a traitor.

They were why that person's mind was broken.

They were why they had lost their home.

They were why the world was being invaded, and why the world didn't realize it either.

They were why 4 powerful heroes were banned from coming home.

And why he was stuck.

He had never been stuck before.

But then everything had changed.

And it moved too fast for him to keep up.

Who was he anymore?

Were the risks really worth it?

Why had this all happened?

And what had he done?


	2. M'gann

She wasn't perfect.

Hell, she wasn't even human.

Everyone made mistakes, didn't they?

Even if they were to someone they cared about?

Nothing was the same anymore.

Everything had changed between them.

He had been there for her from the start.

At least, he had after he had opened up a bit.

After _she _had showed him the kindness.

All to mess it up.

Because of what she did to minds.

Breaking them.

He was right all along.

She had said what she did was helping the 'good guys,' which made her actions okay.

He had said she was as bad as the others.

Now she suffered the consequences.

Sitting on a ship underwater.

Healing her friend's mind because of what she did.

Because she broke him.

Like she broke her own heart.


	3. Impulse

Crash the mode.

If only.

He had failed his mission.

His friend had turned.

Gone rogue.

Where had he gone wrong?

How could he let this happen?

He should have noticed.

Why didn't he?

The signs were there.

That martian...

Something was off.

Something had been telling him it was weird.

He ignored it because he cared.

Caring had been his problem.

It would lead to his life of ashes and misery.

The world and its future had been riding on his shoulders.

And he had dropped it.

Because he and his friend had made a mistake.

Mistakes were costly.

And he feared this was one he couldn't fix.


	4. Blue Beetle

Trapped.

It was his fault.

Everything was.

His _hermano_ was somewhere.

His Team within inches of death.

Earth losing control of itself.

All because he thought he wasn't in control.

He didn't realize it until it was too late.

To late to turn back.

He had been played.

They all had.

The newcomer...

What had he done?

Nothing was ever going to be the same.

No trust.

Because he had been taken over.

He didn't even trust himself anymore.

That stupid scarab.

How could his life become so messed up?

His new friend had tried to warn him.

Yet he still played into the enemies hands.

Now he had new _hermanos._

And he wished he didn't.

But it wasn't him talking anymore.

He wasn't in control.

His body had become a shell.

And himself:

Well, he was just a pawn to be toyed with.


	5. Artemis - Tigress

Who was she?

Sometimes she couldn't even remember.

She didn't look the same to anyone but herself and 3 others.

Sometimes looking in the mirror was the only thing that reminded her of who she truly is.

Or was.

Everything was blurred.

Both of her identities now being a part of her.

Except one was dead.

And she was a spy.

Sometimes she wondered why she had signed up for this.

She had missed the thrill of battles.

But her and her speedster had something.

Had something special.

If everything had gone according to plan, she might have been back with him by now.

It seems like nothing ever goes according to plan for heroes.

Even though she was her friend, the martian _had_ messed everything up.

And now one of their only hopes was broken.

She wondered if she was, too.

Just a broken fragment of who she was.

Or is.

Helping to rebuild their hope from the inside left her wondering:

Who was Artemis and who was Tigress?

And which one was she?


	6. Beast Boy

Youngest one on the Team.

Noted.

He was lost without his mother.

But then he had M'gann.

She was his new sister.

Always there for him.

But now she had drifted away.

Something had happened to her.

And while he was worried, he also worried about what would happen to him.

Everything had happened so quickly.

His home blown up.

M'gann defeating Aqualad.

Then being kidnapped.

He knew he was a hero, but was he allowed to be the little kid he was?

Some good had come out of the aliens invading.

He had gone to an alien planet.

His sister had been there for him at the waterfall.

Why couldn't he be there for her now?

Everything was spiraling out of control too quickly.

He was afraid that the little kid he was would get lost in it.

But this time, no one would be there to save him.


	7. Wally

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this! I really hope that you liked the other chapters. Also, thank you to Hockeygirl28 for reviewing! The Artemis one was tied as my favorite too. I'm not really proud of this next one though,and I'm even sorrier to say that I might not be able to update in a while. So I guess for the time being, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Checked with my lawyer, and I don't own DC Nation or Young Justice. And apparently never will. :'(**

_He_ was supposed to have been his best friend.

But he took her away.

He knew they were trying to leave the life of heroes behind.

Yet they had been dragged back into this mess.

The bat sometimes overlooked these things.

He didn't always think of the price.

Which was a reason why Mt. Justice was now a crater with piles of ashes.

Why their hope was seemingly shattered.

The bat wasn't a people person always.

He was.

He knew that the team was slowly falling apart.

Something was up.

And it wasn't his 'cousin' from the future.

Some things were out of his power since he had left.

Civilians having nothing to do except listen to lies coming from news stations and the Reach and...

Wait a minute, is that _Blue Beetle?!_


	8. Superboy

He had warned her.

Minds were delicate.

She didn't listen.

She broke his trust.

And by extension, his heart.

His friend wasn't much better.

The whole team trusted him.

He had set him free; shown him the moon.

Now his moon had gone dark.

His friend had lied.

Kept secrets.

He had been a reason why his only home was ashes.

Why the team wanted Kaldur gone.

The two teammates he trusted the most; both holding secrets.

One ruined people's minds.

The other kept secrets to tear them apart.

He wondered what it would take to fix everything.

After all, isn't everything easier to destroy than to build?


	9. Arsenal and Bumblebee

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read (and i love you if you reviewed!) So I saw the latest episode (even if I'm not entirely thrilled by season 2, I'll live) and came up with this! See if you can guess which font is for which character.**

**I am dreadfully sorry though, but I am not sure when I will be updating any of my stories next. I will try though. R&R please!**

* * *

**He was already on her nerves.**

What did they expect him to do?

**What had he been thinking, opening the airlock like that?!**

He was _not_ going to be taken again.

**Oh wait, that's right: he HAD'NT been thinking!**

Eight years of his life gone.

**Stupid stunt.**

They should have been grateful.

**Could've killed them.**

He had saved them.

**And from what the others have said, this wasn't the first time.**

****Those other kids didn't seem bad either.

**Or so she'd heard.**

Their puppet master, on the other hand.

**Fine, he ****_had_**** been able to rescue them.**

Luthor.

**But still.**

That monster was going to regret the day he messed with him.

**What the hell had he been thinking?!**

He'd make sure of it.


	10. Green Beetle

It had been so long since he had been in control.

Not a robot.

Not a toy.

He had forgotten the sensation.

He had forgotten what it felt like being himself.

He had watched for too long.

Watched from the inside.

Watched hopelessly as his body did things he didn't want it to.

After a while, though, he had learned to live with it.

He suffered in silence.

The only conversations being with his scarab and his Reach controllers.

Those damned Reach.

For too long they had controlled him.

Too many years they had taken from him.

For too long, his life had been in their hands.

Now, they were going to pay.

They were going to regret that day.

They were going to regret the day the took control over Green Beetle.

Over B'arzz O'oomm.


	11. Cassie

**I have a perfectly good explanation for not updating for so long: my computer broke. Which meant I had to wait for it to get fixed since I had all of my work on it. Anyways, Young Justice Invasion is over! Whoever came up with the idea to kill Wally West, though, needs to find a way for him to come back, or they'll need to answer to everyone who's ticked about it. Including myself.**

**So this is super short- I know- and not my best, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Gone.

Life was short.

Life was unfair.

You'd think being a hero would mean the universe could break some rules for you.

Obviously not.

He may not have been on the team anymore,

but still.

Wally was a part of everything.

She admired how he mustered the courage to ask Artemis out all those years ago.

She was an Amazon warrior.

That meant she could do the same.

Didn't it?

Wouldn't kill to try.

"Hey... Tim?"


	12. Wally West again

**Hey... yes, I know I haven't updated in a reallllllly long time, but I've been so busy I haven't had a chance until now! I'm going to try and add to my other story later this week, so patience! This is my last chapter for this story, so thanks to everyone who read and revied on this! It means a lot to me :)**

* * *

Speed.

Not enough.

Never enough.

For years, he had been the fastest kid alive.

Even though Barry was faster, he had assumed he was slower because of his youth.

Until it became obvious he would never be faster.

So he decided to retire.

Like that had done any good.

That time with Artemis...

He should had cherished it more.

But after quitting the hero gig,

He had let the dangers of battle slip from his mind.

Memories down a river.

Everything was perfect for him.

Until Dick had dragged him back into this fight.

'It's not my fight,' he kept telling himself.

'I'll only do so much.'

Deep down he knew that it did involve him.

It involved everyone.

Every living thing on Earth.

But not every creature could fight for themselves.

Which is why he existed.

Which is why he took that first step towards chrysalising MFD.

Why he helped his mentor and future replacement.

Why he sacrificed himself for mankind.

For Barry.

For Dick.

For Bart.

For Artemis.

And yet no one knew

Until the end

That Wally West

Was capable of having

Deep Thoughts.


End file.
